


Downtown Train

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klaine advent drabble challenge day 5: evening</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtown Train

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is like two days late guys

Blaine Anderson thought that his first year at NYADA would be great. Instead, his first day of classes ended with him limping through the subway with his metro card hanging loosely out of his back pocket. In his rush to get back to his closet of an apartment, he didn’t even notice that the card fell out of his pocket and onto the dirty floor of the subway. Just as he was about to grab it out of his back pocket and go through the turnstile, a voice interrupted his actions.

“Excuse me, you dropped this!” Blaine turned quickly, wincing at the pain in his leg. A tall and very attractive brunet with a scarf around his neck was holding what looked to be like Blaine’s metro card in his hand.

“Oh my god, thank you! I didn’t even notice it fell out,” Blaine said, smiling as the stranger handed over the card.

The taller man, who Blaine realized was very beautiful, smiled back at him and Blaine felt himself blush at the attention the man was giving him.

“It’s no problem. It looks like your day has already been going badly – I wouldn’t want to add to it,” he responded before going through the turnstile next to Blaine.

Blaine stared at the man briefly, but looked away quickly as the man turned towards him with a questioning glance.

“Aren’t you going through?” the stranger asked, laughing softly as Blaine realized that he hadn’t moved from his spot.

“OH! Yes, yes I should do that,” Blaine mumbled awkwardly, slowly walking through so he wouldn’t hurt his leg once more. Cassandra July, his dance professor, made his first day feel like torture. He really didn’t want to know how badly his next class with her would go. It seemed like she made it her personal mission to attack him at any moment, leaving no room to even criticize the other students – some of whom Blaine thought did worse than him.

“Here, let me take your bag for you,” the stranger offered, before continuing, “I’m Kurt.”

Blaine looked over at Kurt and opened his mouth to respond when he was suddenly knocked to the floor as several people rushed past him to catch their trains. He yelped in pain when his already sore leg collided with the hard ground. He watched as his bag fell, spreading all of his notebooks and important notes for class on the subway floor.

He sighed as the mess in front of him and glared at the ground as if it was going open up and suck him in whole.

“God, the nerve of some people,” Blaine heard Kurt say angrily. He watched as his acquaintance started picking up the mess before him. Before Blaine even knew what was happening, Kurt had everything back in his bag and was helping Blaine off the floor.

Blaine stood up and tried not to put too much pressure on his aching leg which probably had another bruise now. He then took the bag that Kurt handed to him.

“Blaine.”

“What?” Kurt asked with a confused glance.

Blaine shook his head at his less that satisfactory introduction and continued again, “My name’s Blaine.”

"Nice to meet you Blaine," Kurt replied smiling, "So I know this is kind of weird, but I noticed you wincing earlier and again when you fell. Would you mind if I helped you to your subway train? I feel awful if meeting me caused you more pain in your leg,” Kurt grimaced slightly as he watched Blaine shift his weight to avoid putting pressure on his leg.

Blaine stood there confused, wondering why such a cute guy that was nothing but helpful was apologizing to him, when he saw his train came into the station.

“You have no reason to apologize, Kurt. You saved me from spending more money on another metro card and helped me pick up all my things, so thank you” he said, smiling at him. _You’re also very cute_ , he thought. Just as he was about to take Kurt up on his offer to help him step onto his train, Kurt spoke up.

“You think I’m cute?” Kurt said, his eyes twinkled with mischief while Blaine’s eyes widened, not realizing that he said that last part out loud.

The door of the train closed behind Blaine, it quickly began moving out of the station without caring that he didn’t get on it. It looked like he would have to wait for the next one.

“Um, yes?” Blaine said. He winced as he quickly looked down in order to avoid seeing the judgmental look that he knew would be on Kurt’s face. With the luck Blaine was having today, Kurt probably wasn’t even gay.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Blaine’s head snapped up in shock and his eyes widened. He didn’t even think that this guy would give him the time of day given all of the trouble that he already caused him.

Before Blaine could even reply, Kurt pulled out a pen and what looked like a business card. He quickly turned it over and began writing.

He handed over the card to Blaine once he was done and watched as Blaine read what he wrote.

Kurt Hummel

743-555-6859

“I…”

“Call me later. I’ll like to take you out for coffee,” Kurt said and his straightforwardness threw Blaine off as he scrambled to pocket the card.

He smiled shyly at Kurt as the next train came into the station. He noticed that it was the one that he needed to get on; he was definitely not going to miss it again, especially when he knew that Sam was waiting for him at their apartment for their “bro-date” as he so called it.

“I will,” he responded. He walked to the stopped train and waited for people to exit before speaking up again, “I guess I’ll see you later, Kurt Hummel.”

“Talk to you later Blaine,” Kurt waved as Blaine got onto the subway train and the door firmly closed behind him.

They definitely talked later on that night when Blaine called him and their coffee date the next evening ended with their first kiss. Their engagement five years down the line wasn’t surprising and their wedding the following year was the event to remember.


End file.
